A problem with computer systems for generating images is their need to emulate natural 3D images compared to images that lack realism due to the absence of depth cues. Many techniques have been devised and developed for producing stereoscopic images to achieve 3D effect. One technique is to provide left and right eye images for a single two-dimensional image and displaying them alternately. A viewer is provided with liquid crystal shuttered spectacles to view the left and the right eye images. The shuttered spectacles are synchronized with the display signal to admit one eye at a time to view the proper image. More specifically, the liquid crystal shutter for the right eye is opened when the right eye image is displayed and the liquid crystal shutter for the left eye is opened when the left eye image is displayed. In this way, the observer's brain merges or fuses the left and right eye images to create the perception of depth. The amount of offset between the elements of left and right eye images determines the depth at which the elements are perceived in the resulting stereo image. Another technique for providing stereoscopic view is the use of anaglyph. An anaglyph is an image generally consisting of two distinctly colored, and preferably, complementary colored, images. Theory of anaglyph is the same as the technique described above—the observer is provided with separate left and right eye images and the horizontal offset in the images provides the illusion of depth. The observer views the anaglyph consisting of two images of the same object in two different colors, such as red and blue-green, and shifted horizontally. The observer wearing anaglyph spectacles views the images through lenses of matching colors. In this manner, the observer sees, for example, only the blue-green tinted image with the blue-green lens, and only the red tinted image with the red lens, thus providing separate images to each eye. The advantages of this implementation are that the cost of anaglyph spectacles is lower than that of liquid crystal shuttered spectacles and there is no need for providing an external signal to synchronize the anaglyph spectacles.